Corazón de hielo
by nagiinii
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre pensó que no se juntaría con Hermione Granger ni aunque fuera la única persona que quedara en la Tierra con la que hablar. ¿Pero y si relativamente fuera así? Después de la muerte de Voldemort. Dramione.
1. Y de nuevo Hogwarts

Hola, lectores! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, un Dramione que se me pasó por la cabeza hace un par de días, y no pude resistirme a escribirlo! Espero que os guste esta nueva historia, pero tranquilos, también continuaré _Imagine_, tengo sólo el principio del siguiente capítulo, pero lo acabaré.

Bueno, por último dar gracias a mi beta, Kela, por betearme toooodo lo que escribo y por animarme con esta historia =)

**Disclaimer:** ninguno, absolutamente NINGUNO de los personajes es mío, todos ellos son obra de J.K Rowling.

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el fic!

* * *

**1. Y de nuevo...Hogwarts**

Era día 1 de septiembre, un día en el que, como muchos otros años, montones de jóvenes de entre once y diecisiete años iban al andén nueve y tres cuartos, ubicado al cruzar el muro que separaba el andén nueve del diez de la estación de tren de King's Cross en Londres. Aquel andén sólo era accesible para aquellas personas que eran diferentes al resto, diferentes a los llamados "muggles", gente normal y corriente sin ningún talento anormal como el de aquellos jóvenes… los cuales eran todos brujas y magos. Como cada año, un gran expreso color rojo brillante esperaba a que todos ellos montaran. Aquel expreso los llevaba a Hogwarts, un colegio en el que recibían instrucción mágica.

Todos estaban cargando su equipaje y despidiéndose de sus familiares, cuando tres jóvenes hicieron su entrada. Varias personas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos, ante lo cual, los observados se sintieron un poco incómodos, pero no por ello dejaron de sonreír. Ellos eran Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Gracias a ellos tres, en especial a Harry Potter, toda la comunidad mágica había pasado todo el verano tranquila, sin miedo por primera vez en muchos años. Y es que, con ayuda de sus inseparables amigos, Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso y temido del último siglo. Y, no sólo se habían hecho relativamente famosos, sino que se habían ganado la gratitud, la admiración y la amistad de muchos… y también la envidia, el desprecio y el rencor de otros.

Habían vuelto para retomar su último año en Hogwarts, o más bien, a empezarlo, ya que debido a la misión que tenían que cumplir, no asistieron el año anterior. Cargaron el equipaje y entraron en el tren como pudieron, entre halagos, felicitaciones y varias "ey, sentaros aquí" al avanzar por el expreso buscando asiento. Llegaron a un compartimiento en el que se sentaban una chica rubia vestida de una forma un tanto estrafalaria que leía _El Quisquilloso_ y un chico de pelo negro, un poco corpulento, de movimientos algo torpes que miraba distraído por la ventana. Eran Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbotton, dos antiguos compañeros que, al verlos, dibujaron amplias sonrisas en sus caras y los invitaron a sentarse.

-Hola, chicos – saludó Luna dulcemente, mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento.

-Hola Luna – respondió Harry -, hola Neville – añadió dirigiéndose al chico.

-¿Cómo es que volvéis a Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione curiosa – Vosotros acabasteis los estudios el año pasado, ¿no?

-Bueno… sí y no – dijo Neville, y ante la desconcertada mirada de la chica, añadió -: no los terminamos exactamente. El colegio se llenó de mortífagos y las clases se basaban fundamentalmente en convertirnos en un pequeño ejército para Vo- Voldemort – explicó, pronunciando nervioso el nombre del Señor Oscuro, que, aunque hubiera sido derrotado, aún producía un leve nerviosismo entre aquellos que mencionaban su nombre -, además, Luna fue secuestrada, ¿recordais? – inquirió, a lo que sus tres amigos asintieron.

Se produjo un silencio un poco incómodo. Los tres amigos recordaron el momento en el que Xenophilius Lovegood había intentado vender a Harry a los mortífagos a cambio de su hija a la que, más tarde, habían conseguido rescatar de la Mansión Malfoy junto con el señor Ollivander.

-¿Sabéis ya lo que queréis hacer al acabar los estudios? – preguntó Harry para romper el agobiante silencio.

-Yo trabajaré con mi padre en la revista – contestó Luna -. Lo podría estar haciendo ya, pero él quiere que acabe mi formación mágica primero.

-Yo quiero ser profesor de Herbología – dijo Neville muy decidido -. Pero mi abuela quiere que sea auror, como mis padres – musitó con un deje de tristeza.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Neville – dijo Hermione comprensiva -, ya verás como entra en razón y te deja trabajar en lo que tú elijas – ante los ánimos de la chica, el aludido esbozó una sonrisilla.

-Gracias, Hermione. ¿Y vosotros qué queréis hacer?

-Harry quiere ser auror – contestó Ron – y a lo mejor yo le acompaño. Mi padre quiere que trabaje con él en el Ministerio, pero a mi esas cosas no me van – explicó despreocupado - ¡A mi lo que me va es la acción! – exclamó levantándose de un salto y adoptando una postura típica de un guerrero, con los puños en alto.

-Ron, cariño, baja de la nube – dijo Hermione mientras el chico volvía a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cariño? ¿Es que estáis juntos? – preguntó Luna curiosa, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Por supuesto – contestó el pelirrojo con el pecho henchido y una mueca de orgullo en la cara, pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su chica, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-¡Vaya, felicidades! – exclamaron Neville y Luna ligeramente entusiasmados.

-Yo a lo que me quiero dedicar es a defender los derechos de los elfos – comentó Hermione cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Luna y Neville hicieron caso omiso a la chica y quisieron saber algunos detalles de la relación que mantenía con Ron, algo impropio de ellos, pero al fin y al cabo, Harry, Ron y Hermione eran sus únicos amigos, y querían formar parte de sus confidencias.

Mientras charlaban animadamente, unos vagones más lejos de allí y con el tren recién puesto en marcha, un chico alto, rubio platino y de piel pálida, buscaba desesperadamente (sin que apenas se le notara) un sitio en el que sentarse. A su paso, las puertas de los numerosos compartimientos se cerraban, dándole a entender que en ninguno de ellos había sitio para él. Desde la última vez que el gran Draco Malfoy había pasado por los pasillos del tren, las cosas habían cambiado mucho… quizá _demasiado_. Tuvo la sensación de que no era bien recibido en ningún sitio, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua allá a dónde iba. Y esa era una sensación nueva para él.

En el pasado, él siempre había sido el más popular, el que siempre conseguía lo que quería, al que unos respetaban y otros temían. En cambio, en el presente, unos lo despreciaban, otros se burlaban de él, y el resto simplemente lo ignoraba. Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró el compartimiento en el que se encontraban dos de sus antiguos "amigos": Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Ligeramente animado, entró al vagón con decisión.

-Hola, chicos – saludó, pero algo en sus miradas le dio a entender que ellos tampoco lo querían allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? – preguntó Pansy de forma hostil, abrazada a Blaise – Por favor, márchate – pidió, aunque las maneras no fueron nada amables. Zabini apoyó con la más fría de sus miradas lo que la chica había dicho.

-¿Pero qué dices? – inquirió Draco atónito – Siempre me siento con vosotros – dijo confuso.

-No te queremos aquí, ya no eres bien recibido – dijo Blaise secamente.

-Como broma, está muy bien – inquirió el rubio burlonamente, mientras, habiendo cerrado la puerta detrás suya, se sentaba en el asiento de en frente de sus compañeros - ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el verano? – preguntó despreocupadamente, quitándole importancia al asunto y, sobre todo, pasando por alto el hecho de que su amigo estuviera abrazado con su antigua novia.

-Malfoy, esto no es ninguna broma – espetó Blaise levantándose de su asiento -. Va en serio, queremos que te vayas de aquí.

Draco se quedó paralizado, ligeramente atontado por lo que acababa de oír. Sí, la cosa iba en serio, y sabía de sobra que Blaise Zabini no era de los que se andaba con tonterías cuando quería algo. El rubio miró a Pansy, que evitaba su mirada, y entonces se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a Blaise.

-Está bien – dijo despreocupadamente -. Está bien – repitió, como tratando de serenarse - ¿Sabéis qué? No os necesito, seguro que hay un montón de gente dispuesta a compartir vagón conmigo.

-No estés tan seguro –inquirió Blaise -, en Hogwarts ya no son bien recibidas las familias que tengan relación con Voldemort, y menos un ex mortífago como tú – explicó cruelmente, mientras le daba ligeros empujones a su antiguo amigo para echarlo del compartimiento.

-Eso ya lo veremos – espetó Malfoy desafiante, a lo que Zabini lo expulsó al pasillo de una vez por todas de un empujón y cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo - ¡Iros a la mierda! – chilló frustrado, dándole a continuación una fuerte patada a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

Cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que algunos curiosos que habían salido al pasillo lo estaban observando. Se sintió furioso y molesto por las miradas y sonrisas burlonas que se referían a él. Ni siquiera habían llegado a Hogwarts, y su reputación ya se había roto.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis mirando? – gritó como si tratara de imponer orden.

Entonces los curiosos volvieron a sus respectivos compartimientos, dejándolo solo en el pasillo. "Eso está mejor", pensó. Siguió avanzando por el tren maldiciendo por lo bajo en busca de un lugar en el que sentarse, hasta que al fin encontró un compartimiento totalmente vacío. No se lo pensó dos veces y se acomodó en el asiento, reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado con sus ahora ex amigos.

¿Quién coño se creían que eran para tratarle así? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? Y para colmo, su padre estaba de nuevo en Azkaban, cumpliendo la larga condena que le quedaba antes de que se produjera la fuga masiva en la prisión. Ni siquiera Goyle iba a estar para servirle, pues él no quería retomar sus estudios. Tuvo la amarga sensación de que aquel año iba a ser muy desagradable. Y toda la culpa la tenía el borrón que se desvanecía poco a poco en su antebrazo izquierdo.


	2. Las consecuencias de la fama

Holaa! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, más largo que el anterior. Espero que os guste =)

como siempre, mil gracias a mi beta, Kela

**Diclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes es mío, son obra de J.K Rowling

* * *

**2. Las consecuencias de la fama**

Como cada año, la primera noche del curso, Hogwarts organizaba un apetitoso banquete en el Gran Comedor, después de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, para dar la bienvenida tanto a nuevos alumnos como a los que ya estaban. La estancia estaba a rebosar de gente, ya que todas las mesas estaban llenas de comensales que esperaban impacientes que, como siempre, la comida apareciera. Había cuatro mesas, una para cada casa: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Arriba, presidiendo todas las demás, se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, sentándose siempre justo en medio el director del colegio.

En aquella mesa estaban: Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; Horace Slughorn, profesor de pociones; Filius Flitwick, profesor de Encantamientos; Pomona Sprout, profesora de Herbología y Hestia Jones, que nadie sabía aún qué hacía allí. Sin embargo, a diferencia de hacía dos años atrás, algo había cambiado notablemente. Justo en el centro de la mesa, el lugar que solía ocupar Albus Dumbledore, estaba Minerva McGonagall, nueva directora de Hogwarts tras la muerte de éste y de Severus Snape, el cual ocupó el puesto por órdenes de Lord Voldemort el año anterior.

Como directora, debía dar un discurso antes de que el banquete comenzara, así que, una vez estuvo segura de que todos ocupaban su asiento, se levantó y pidió silencio, dándole unos golpecitos a una copa con una cucharilla.

-Buenas noches – comenzó, una vez se hubieron callado todos -, soy Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts. También soy la profesora de Transformaciones, la mayoría de vosotros ya me conocéis. Este año las cosas han cambiado con respecto al anterior, pero, antes de anunciarlas, me gustaría que por favor guardáramos un minuto de silencio por nuestro antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore, y por todos aquellos que han caído durante la reciente guerra contra Voldemort – pidió serenamente y todos guardaron un minuto de silencio -. Bien, en primer lugar, os presento a Hestia Jones – dijo señalando a la aludida, que se ponía en pie -. Hestia era auror en el Ministerio de Magia, ahora la subdirectora de Hogwarts y será vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como tal, espero que le deis una buena acogida y bienvenida.

»Además, este año, al no tener certeza de cuántos ibais a volver, no hemos nombrado prefectos como habéis podido notar, por lo que al menos este año, los prefectos no serán nombrados, sino votados. Se elegirán dos para cada casa, y seréis vosotros los que votéis. Sólo podrán presentarse para el cargo aquellos alumnos que estén cursando sexto y séptimo año. Al no haber todavía prefectos, los jefes de cada casa acompañaremos a los nuevos alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Yo acompañaré a los alumnos de Gryffindor, el profesor Horace Slughorn a los de Slytherin, Filius Flitwick a los de Ravenclaw y Pomona Sprout a los de Hufflepuff. Por último, he de añadir que los horarios de las clases los recibirán mañana durante el desayuno. Y dicho esto, ¡que empiece el banquete!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las mesas se llenaron de cuantiosas cantidades de comida, para que nadie se quedara sin hambre. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se habían sentado juntos, las chicas en frente de los chicos.

-Vaya, Hestia Jones como profesora… - comentó Ron metiéndose un trozo de pollo en la boca – Tebo cudiogidad pod saper gomo sedan sus cdases.

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena, que no se te entiende – reprendió Hermione pasándole una servilleta para que se limpiara un poco de salsa que tenía este alrededor de la boca.

-Perdón – se disculpó él -, pero sus clases tienen que ser alucinantes, como las de Ojoloco.

Mientras cenaban, notaron que muchas miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, incluso varios curiosos habían dejado de cenar para observarlos. Debido a lo incómodo de la situación, cenaron rápido y se fueron a la Sala Común. Como siempre, la puerta estaba custodiada por el retrato de una señora subida de talla con un vestido rosa.

-¿Contraseña? – pidió la Señora Gorda.

-Mierda, se nos ha olvidado preguntarla – se lamentó Ron.

-¡Chicos! – exclamó Neville, que acababa de llegar, dirigiéndose hacia ellos -. Tengo la contraseña, es _Harry venció_ – dijo más al retrato que a sus amigos.

-Correcto – dijo la Señora Gorda, dejándoles paso a la Sala Común.

-¿Harry venció? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Sí, cuando se la he preguntado a McGonagall me ha dicho que la eligió para que todos recuerden tu hazaña – explicó mientras entraban por el hueco del retrato -, aunque no creo que haga falta, dudo mucho que alguien vaya a olvidarlo.

Harry se sintió algo molesto, ya que vencer a Voldemort fue algo más en lo que tuvo suerte, algo que no hizo ni para recibir alabanzas ni para ser recordado; lo hizo porque era lo tenía que hacer. Como ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de contar con todo detalle lo que habían estado haciendo durante el año anterior a posibles curiosos, se fueron a sus habitaciones antes de que los demás llegaran del banquete. Se dieron las buenas noches y entraron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Cuando Hermione y Ginny entraron en el suyo, se encontraron a Lavender Brown sentada en la cama, como si las estuviera esperando. Y, efectivamente, así era.

-Toma, me han dado esto para ti – inquirió despectivamente dándole un sobre a Hermione.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó la chica.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa – contestó Lavender de forma hostil.

-Bueno, al menos podrás decirme quién te lo ha dado, ¿no? – dijo Hermione muy molesta.

-Mira, guapa – dijo Lavender sarcásticamente -, me han dicho que te de ese sobre y es lo que he hecho. No tengo ninguna intención de ser tu amiga después de…

-¡Eso fue hace dos años! – espetó Hermione.

-Como si fue hace diez. Me da igual, aunque compartamos habitación no pienso hablar contigo más que lo justo y necesario. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy al baño a asearme – dijo Lavender tajantemente, saliendo por la puerta y dejándola con la réplica en la boca.

-¿Pero quién se ha creído ésta que es? – preguntó Ginny indignada – Menuda imbécil.

-Está despechada únicamente – trató asombrosamente de disculparla Hermione -. Supongo que aún está dolida.

-Hermione, ni se te ocurra pasarte de buena porque sabes de sobra que Lavender es una arpía cuando se lo propone, así que lleva cuidado por si las moscas – advirtió la pelirroja.

-Si lo sé, pero es que…

-¿Vas a abrir el sobre o qué? – cortó Ginny tajantemente para que su amiga no le diera más vueltas al asunto y acabara por disculparse.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de querer abrirlo, así que Ginny, ante su indecisión, le arrebató el sobre y lo abrió. Contenía pequeña nota escrita en papel rosa con letra clara y precisa. La leyó en voz alta:

"_Deja al pelirrojo y vente conmigo. Estás especialmente guapa este año"._

-Vaya, te ha salido un admirador – comentó Ginny despreocupadamente.

-Seguramente será una broma. ¿Por qué iba a querer nadie escribirme algo así? – dijo Hermione quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Estás tonta? Mira, puede que antes resultaras invisible para casi todo el mundo, menos para nosotros, claro está; pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Vamos, Hermione, ¡eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el que venció al mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos! Y tú, como buena amiga que eres, junto con Ron, lo has ayudado, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? – preguntó convencida, a lo que su amiga negó confusa -. ¡Pues es obvio! Todo el mundo da por sentado que lo ayudasteis, y no están nada equivocados al afirmarlo, por tanto tú y Ron también os lleváis parte de gloria.

-Pero no entiendo por qué tienen que mandarme notas – dijo Hermione reacia a lo que su amiga planteaba.

-Es igual, déjalo, ya te darás cuenta – repuso Ginny zanjando el asunto, no iba a discutir por una nota de cualquiera de los admiradores que le podían haber salido a su amiga -. De todas formas, no le digas nada a Ron, es muy celoso – advirtió.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que volvió Lavender. Entonces decidieron dormir, estaban cansadas del largo viaje en tren y les esperaba una dura mañana de clases al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Hermione no se durmió en seguida, estuvo dando vuelvas en la cama hasta entrada la madrugada, con aquella extraña nota rondándole por la cabeza. Y no sólo la nota, pensaba también en lo que había pasado con Lavender. Se sentía un poco culpable, pues ella estuvo saliendo con Ron y se sentía como si le hubiera quitado el novio. Pero por otra parte, ella estaba antes que Lavender, y tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo… Ron la quería y ella a él, ¿qué daño hacían estando juntos? Ninguno, desde luego que no. Tras revolverse entre las sábanas unas cuantas veces más, adoptó la postura con la que el sueño la venció.

La semana transcurrió con total normalidad, tal y como pasaba antes de que Voldemort de adueñara del colegio. Como era usual, Hermione cogió todas las asignaturas que pudo, ya que encontraba el estudio gratificante y opinaba que ningún conocimiento sobraba, todos eran bien recibidos. Todos excepto Adivinación, ya que nunca llegó a comprender los conceptos de tal asignatura porque le resultaban ridículos y absurdos.

Con respecto a la nota, siguió convencida de que aquello era una broma. Sin embargo, aquel viernes en su clase de Runas Antiguas, encontró otro sobre idéntico al que ya había recibido sobre su mesa. Se sentó y lo abrió sin decir nada. La nota rezaba:

"_Te propongo un encuentro. Déjame tu respuesta debajo de la maceta que hay junto a las mazmorras."_

Nerviosa, le dio la vuelta al papel y escribió "NO" en mayúsculas. No pensaba asistir a ningún encuentro de ningún tipo con ningún admirador. Si alguien quería algo de ella, que diera la cara. Ese día no disfrutó de ninguna de las clases, estuvo dándole vueltas a la dichosa nota, todo el día en su cabeza. Ni siquiera el rato libre que pasó a solas con Ron estuvo tranquila, pero por suerte él no lo notó. Después de la cena, con la excusa de que había tenido un día agotador y que iba a acostarse, se despidió de sus amigos y bajó a las mazmorras a dejar su respuesta. Confiaba plenamente en que no volviera a llegar ninguna nota a sus manos.

Pero estaba totalmente equivocada, pues a la semana siguiente, cuando se dirigía con Harry hacia el campo de quidditch en su hora libre (habían quedado allí con Ron, que se había marchado antes para entrenar un rato), una alumna de primer curso le tendió un sobre que reconoció al instante.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Harry.

-"Por favor, reúnete conmigo, dame una oportunidad. Deja al pelirrojo. Ya sabes dónde tienes que dejar la respuesta" – leyó ella nerviosa.

-Hermione, ¿y esto? – insistió Harry.

-No se lo digas a Ron, por favor – pidió temblorosa, casi al borde del pánico -. Se pondrá celoso, y el de la nota no es más que un admirador anónimo. Y no tengo ganas de discutir con Ron por culpa de esto.

-Está bien, no le diré nada – concedió él.

-¿Tienes algo para escribir por ahí? – preguntó ella.

-Pues no sé si… - contestó Harry buscando en los bolsillos de la túnica – Ah, pues sí – dijo sacando una pluma -, ten.

Hermione la cogió, le dio la vuelta a la nota y escribió en el reverso: "No voy a encontrarme contigo, ni voy a dejar a Ron. Deja de enviarme notas". Le devolvió la pluma a su amigo y le pidió por favor que la acompañara a las mazmorras a dejarla. Para alivio de la chica, pasó una semana entera y ni rastro de notitas. Pensó aliviada que no volvería a recibir ninguna. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando entró a su habitación y encontró un paquete alargado envuelto en papel azul, liado en un lazo blanco. "A lo mejor es de Ron" pensó, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, aunque en el fondo sabía quién lo había puesto allí, y le asustaba la idea de que el admirador hubiera conseguido entrar en su cuarto, pues eso significaba que de alguna manera había conseguido burlar el hechizo que impedía que los chicos entraran al cuarto de las chicas… o que tal vez Lavender había vuelto a hacer de intermediaria.

Abajo, en la Sala Común, Harry y Ron mantenían una animada conversación sobre quidditch, cuando el pelirrojo se aventuró a preguntarle a su amigo sobre algo que hacía unos días que le turbaba.

-Oye, Harry, ¿sabes si le pasa algo a Hermione? – preguntó.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices? – mintió Harry.

-No sé… la noto rara, ¿tú no? – repuso Ron extrañado.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas, no creo que le pase nada.

Pero un grito estremecedor que bajaba directamente del dormitorio de la aludida retumbó en sus oídos.

-¡Es Hermione! – exclamó Ron poniéndose en pie y corriendo escaleras arriba - ¡Hermione! – pero cuando hubo llegado casi al final, la escalera se convirtió en un tobogán y resbaló hacia abajo - ¡Hermione! – gritó de nuevo, pero la chica no salía de su cuarto.

-Tranquilo, iré yo – dijo Ginny, que también estaba en la sala.

Cuando entró en la habitación, encontró a Hermione de pie, mirando asqueada un paquete azul que estaba abierto. Estaba llorosa y temblaba. La muchacha se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Acto seguido, se acercó a ver lo que contenía el paquete y no pudo reprimir una mueca de repulsión. La caja estaba llena de gusanos y, bajo ellos, había dos o tres rosas podridas. Al lado, había un sobre abierto igual que el de la primera noche. Cogió la nota que había dentro y la leyó.

"_No está bien tratar así a un admirador. Como comentes esto con alguien verás de lo que soy capaz"_

El semblante de Ginny se tornó muy serio y preocupado. Se volvió hacia

su amiga, que seguía sollozando y se acercó, para ponerle la mano sobre el hombro.

-Hermione, será mejor que bajes y se lo cuentes a Ron – sugirió suavemente, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza, mientras le caían las lágrimas -. Hermione, tienes que hacerlo, no puedes ocultárselo más tiempo, ¿y si el que te envía eso es un pirado que quiere hacerte daño?

-Pero Ginny, ya sabes cómo es… tú misma lo dijiste, él es muy celoso, se va a poner furioso… - rehusó la chica.

-Pues claro que se va a poner furioso. Eres la persona que más le importa, ¿crees que dejaría que te pasara algo? Anda, baja y cuéntaselo, ya verás como no pasa nada.

La chica asintió, se enjugó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta, para a continuación bajar lentamente las escaleras. Ron la miraba preocupado desde abajo. Ginny bajó detrás de ella, haciendo levitar el "regalo" con la varita para no tener que tocarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo bruscamente. Pero cuando vio que Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y anegados en lágrimas, la abrazó - ¿Por qué lloras?

Le enseñaron el paquete con la nota y le contaron lo que había pasado durante esas dos semanas, a lo que el chico empezó a enfurecerse, tal y como ellas habían predicho, y sus orejas de pusieron coloradísimas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que cualquier chalado de mierda te ha estado mandando notitas y no me lo has dicho? – exclamó, notablemente enfadado.

-Ron, por favor… - musitó Hermione, llorando de nuevo.

-No me entra en la cabeza, Hermione, es algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque te ibas a enfadar, por eso te lo oculté.

-¿Y si te llega a pasar algo, qué? ¿Qué hago yo si te pasa algo? – inquirió él desesperado – Me muero, Hermione, te lo juro que me muero. Imagínate que en vez de esas repugnantes flores te hubiera mandado una carta explosiva, ¿qué hago yo entonces? – Ron no podía más, por su mente pasaban cosas horribles que implicaban a Hermione y eso le angustiaba tanto que le costaba respirar.

Entonces ella se enterneció y lo abrazó. Él la estrechó fuerte contra sí, y no parecía muy dispuesto a volver a soltarla. Entonces la ladeó un poco y la besó.

-Lo siento, Ron, debí habértelo dicho… Pero no quería que te preocuparas – se excusó ella.

-Pues sí, me lo deberías haber dicho – repuso él, molesto -. No pasa nada, a partir de ahora iremos contigo a todas partes, no te vamos a dejar ni un segundo sola.

Y así lo hicieron. Cumplieron la afirmación de Ron hasta tal punto que Hermione pensaba que se estaba asfixiando. No la dejaban ni siquiera ir al baño sola y eso empezaba a ser una molestia. Sabía que lo hacían por su bien, pero tampoco había recibido ninguna nota más en dos semanas y media. El colmo para ella fue cuando quisieron acompañarla a la biblioteca porque quería coger un libro para sus lecturas de tiempo libre. No era algo para lo que considerara necesitar protección.

-¡Ron, puedo ir sola! – reprendió.

-No, iremos contigo. ¿Y si ese lunático te pilla por sorpresa? – inquirió él.

-Hace más de dos semanas que no recibo nada. Se habrá cansado de su jueguecito, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¡Sí tengo por qué preocuparme! – espetó Ron.

-Ron, no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo – sentenció Hermione sacando la varita -. O me dejas ir sola por las buenas o me obligarás a ir sola por las malas, tú eliges – advirtió, de tal forma que sabía que iba a arrepentirse de haberle hablado así a su pareja.

-Haz lo que te de la gana – dijo él, dolido, dándose la vuelta y caminando en sentido contrario.

Harry estaba delante, sin decir nada. Optó por seguir a su amigo. Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba medio enfadada por el castillo, dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia la biblioteca. Sentía remordimientos por haber despreciado la protección de Ron, cuando lo único que había hecho había sido demostrar todo lo que ella le importaba. Y todo por culpa de esas estúpidas notas. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien la cogió de los hombros haciéndola parar en seco. Le temblaron las piernas y deseó que fuera Ron empecinado en acompañarla. Pero cuando se fijó en sus hombros, vio unas manos negras… y esas no eran las manos de Ron.

-Te advertí que no se lo dijeras a nadie.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, se asombró al ver quién era el misterioso admirador.

* * *

Bueno, creo que ya habréis imaginado quién es el misterioso admirador...y si no, en el próximo capítulo lo sabréis =)

si os gusta, Go!


	3. Incertidumbre

Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste =)

Una vez más, gracias a mi beta, Kela

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de JK

* * *

**3. Incertidumbre**

-Te advertí que no se lo dijeras a nadie.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, se asombró al ver quién era el misterioso admirador. Blaise Zabini la miraba de tal forma que la hizo temblar aún más.

-Ho… hola, Blaise – dijo nerviosa, mientras cuidadosamente metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, para sacar su varita.

Pero él fue más rápido que ella y la agarró fuerte del brazo, deteniéndola. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, le arrebató la varita y se la guardó, antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada. Hermione tembló de nuevo y por primera vez en su vida su cerebro se paralizó. No sabía qué hacer. No podía aturdirlo porque le había quitado su varita, tampoco podía correr por que la tenía cogida por el brazo, era una situación demasiado exasperante para ella. Sin decir nada, Zabini la arrastró por el pasillo mientras ella trataba de soltarse, cosa que era completamente inútil.

-Suéltame ahora mismo – exigió ella, tirando del brazo por el que la tenía sujeta, pero ni siquiera resbaló unos milímetros hacia la libertad entre la gran mano del chico.

-Cállate – ordenó Blaise.

La siguió arrastrando impasible durante largo rato, mientras ella gimoteaba y trataba de soltarse. Hermione maldecía por lo bajo el hecho de que los pasillos estuvieran completamente vacíos. Lo que no sabía es que no estaba en lo cierto. Unos pasos por detrás de ellos, sigilosamente, un chico los seguía con la varita en la mano, dispuesto a hacer algo que quizá en otra ocasión no haría. Pero aún no era el momento, todavía no, estaba esperando el segundo justo en el que entrar en acción. Se detuvieron junto a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, ya que era un lugar desierto la gran parte del tiempo y también servía como buen escondite. El chico que los seguía se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación pero no ser descubierto.

-Entra – mandó Zabini señalando la puerta del baño.

-Ni lo sueñes – inquirió Hermione, aún nerviosa y un tanto asustada, pero en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza ceder ante aquel individuo.

-Te he dicho que entres – repitió él con brusquedad, agarrándola por los brazos fuertemente, hincándole los dedos en la carne, lo que hizo que en ella apareciera una mueca de dolor. Él sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres de mí? – repuso ella fríamente, tratando de soltarse, moviéndose cada vez de forma más violenta. No pararía de forcejear hasta que no consiguiera escapar. Ya hallaría más tarde la forma de recuperar su varita.

-¿Pues qué voy a querer? Lo que quieren todos ahora de ti. Lo he intentado hacer por las buenas y te has portado muy mal conmigo – explicó él, y chasqueó la lengua, más divertido que serio -. Eso está muy mal, Hermione… porque nunca sabes lo que puede pasarte – añadió mirándola amenazadoramente.

Blaise intentó meterla en el baño a la fuerza, pero como resultaba imposible con tanto forcejeo, la acorraló contra la pared y sujetó sus muñecas firmemente, por encima de su cabeza, dejándola casi totalmente inmóvil. Hermione seguía revolviéndose tratando de escapar, cuando él intentó besarla. Ladeó la cabeza esquivando los labios del chico, por lo que él la agarró del cuello con una mano para que no se moviera, dispuesto a un nuevo intento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volver a intentarlo, la chica le escupió en plena cara y lo miraba con todo el odio que podía salir de ella.

-Suéltame, asqueroso – volvió a exigir.

Pero él no lo haría, y eso era algo que había dejado bastante claro. El chico que los seguía, se asomó a observarlos justo en el preciso instante en el que Blaise Zabini rompía de un tirón la túnica de ella, dejándole un hombro al descubierto. Había llegado su momento. Apuntó bien a su objetivo y disparó.

-¡_Everte Statum_!

El hechizo le dio de lleno a Blaise haciéndole caer al suelo, quedando boca arriba, en una postura realmente ridícula. Se dibujó una mueca de asombro en el rostro de Hermione y parpadeó unas cuantas veces para estar segura de sus ojos no le engañaban. El autor del hechizo era Draco Malfoy. El recién llegado avanzó hacia Zabini, apuntándolo con la varita e ignorando a la chica.

-Vaya, Malfoy, ¿ahora te dedicas a rescatar a niñas en apuros? – se burló Blaise, levantándose lentamente.

-Cierra la boca, Blaise – espetó fríamente, arrastrando las palabras -. Devuélvele la varita y lárgate de aquí.

-¿Vas a coña? – preguntó sarcásticamente el aludido más divertido todavía con la situación.

-Sabes de sobra que hablo en serio. Dale la varita y largo – repitió Malfoy, apuntándolo todavía amenazadoramente, con el pulso firme.

-¿Acaso me vas a pegar? – Blaise parecía divertirse con lo que estaba pasando. En la vida se habría imaginado que su ex amigo fuera a defender a una sangre sucia como Granger.

-Puede que haga algo aún peor. Eres de los pocos que sabe de lo que soy capaz, ¿me equivoco? Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, yo era un mortífago, ¿ya no te acuerdas? – inquirió Malfoy arrastrando las palabras más exageradamente que de costumbre. El semblante del amenazado cambió bruscamente, pero no perdió su toque divertido por completo.

-No puedes hacerme nada, te expulsarían en seguida del colegio. No puedes impedir que les cuente a todos lo que has hecho. Mañana todo Hogwarts sabrá que el gran Draco Malfoy es ahora un salva niñas y entonces será definitivo el desprecio que toda nuestra Casa te tiene – advirtió Blaise intentando que Draco cambiara de opinión, pero no fue así, su asaltante se mantenía firme, impasible, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita ni un solo segundo.

-Dudo mucho que lo vayas a hacer – dijo el rubio despreocupado -. Si vas diciendo eso por ahí, todos sabrán que, además de que eres un acosador, te decantas por las sangre sucia y eso sí que sería una dura humillación para Slytherin. Sin mencionar que el resto del colegio querría colgarte por los huevos con los garfios más afilados que encuentren por intentar propasarte con la mejor amiga del cara rajada. Además, ¿sabe Pansy esto? – preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta un rotundo silencio – Lo imaginaba…¿Sabes? No creo que la idea de que le pongas los cuernos con ésta – señaló despectivamente a Hermione, que seguía allí de pie, observando, incrédula - le haga dar botes de felicidad, sino más bien al contrario – continuó -. Creo que está claro quién saldría perdiendo, y te aseguro que ese no soy yo. Así que, por tu bien, devuélvele la varita y largo. Y si todo esto que te he dicho te supone algún problema,podemos salir fuera y batirnos en duelo, si es que te atreves, claro. Pero te advierto que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi - inquirió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y un deje de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Está bien – se resignó Blaise. Sacó la varita de la chica y se le tendió. Ella la cogió bruscamente y se la guardó -. Pero esto no queda así, esta me la pagas – amenazó antes de irse refunfuñando por el pasillo.

-¡Cuando quieras! – exclamó Malfoy para que Zabini lo oyera claramente.

Y ahora era él el que se divertía con la situación. Miró a Hermione y lamentó no haber tenido una cámara a mano para inmortalizar la expresión que había quedado en su cara. No quería quedarse durante más tiempo con ella, por lo que se dio media vuelta dispuesto a largarse. Pero ella lo cogió por la manga de la túnica.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó ella sin creerse todavía que hubiera sido precisamente él la persona que la había defendido. Él se giró lentamente y la miró directamente a los ojos, arqueando una ceja.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Granger, no lo he hecho por ti. Le debía una y ha pagado por algo que no te importa, eso es todo – dijo Malfoy, liberando su túnica de la mano de la chica y retomando su camino.

Hermione se sintió muy molesta por aquel comentario, no consideraba que fuera el modo en que debía comportarse una persona después de haber hecho una acción que sin duda le honraba por más mínimamente que fuera. Pero Malfoy no era una persona normal y, viniendo de él, no le sorprendía que hubiera actuado sólo para poder regodearse de otra persona que quizá había cometido el error de meterse con él. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el impulso de disculparse con él.

-¡Malfoy, espera! – exclamó, a lo que él se giró lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó Draco cansinamente.

-Gracias.

-Guárdatelas, ya te he dicho que no lo he hecho por ti – inquirió él fríamente -. Y no le cuentes a nadie lo que ha pasado porque no me hace ninguna gracia que mi reputación se hunda más de lo que está. Además, me debes una – añadió, y ella asintió ligeramente.

Dicho esto, siguió con su camino, esta vez sin ninguna interrupción. Aligeró el paso hasta haberse asegurado de que Granger no la seguía. La había defendido y ya está, y ni siquiera lo había hecho por ella, sino por él mismo. Y es que estaba firmemente convencido de que nunca haría algo que no fuera para beneficio propio. Porque a él no le importaba nadie más que sí mismo... a excepción de sus padres, claro. Se consoló al pensar que le había dado su merecido a Blaise, ya que no había cosa que más lo fastidiara que ser interrumpido cuando estaba con una chica, aunque más que un ligue fuera una víctima; y encima nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado. ¿Qué iban a pensar si se enteraran? El problema no arraigaba en que había "salvado" a una chica, sino que ésta era una Gryffindor, sangre sucia y encima era la mejor amiga de Potty. Y estaba seguro de que con eso sus compañeros no lo dejarían entrar nunca más en la Sala Común. Sería la deshonra de Slytherin, y Blaise habría quedado considerablemente bien por atacar a una notable enemiga de su Casa.

Pero también se preguntaba si podía caer más bajo. Y lo cierto es que se había decidido a actuar de ese modo porque ya no tenía nada que perder. Total, durante aquellas primeras semanas en Hogwarts, había podido comprobar que lo que le había dicho Blaise en el tren era cierto: no era bien recibido en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera Pansy, tras tantos años de fingido afecto había permanecido a su lado. Pero sabía de sobra que lo que habían tenido no era más que una mentira. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello se dirigía a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Zabini después de su intento frustrado.

* * *

Bueno, ya sabemos quien era el misterioso asaltante, aunque sus planes no le habían salido como quería. Ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy ha acudido en ayuda de Hermione, aunque no ha pretendido precisamente ayudarla, sino humillar a Blaise.

Si os gusta, click al Go! =)

hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Por culpa de las runas

Holaaa! Siento mucho la espera, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. He estado trabajando en un one-shoot de Petunia Dursley que subiré en cuanto acabe, espero que os guste.

Gracias a Kela por el beteo :)

**

* * *

**

**4. Por culpa de las runas**

Desde el día de la agresión, ya no volvieron a llegar notas misteriosas a manos de Hermione. Tampoco les había contado a Ron y Harry lo que había pasado, pues su defensor se lo había pedido… y ella lo había acatado como una promesa. Antes de marcharse a la biblioteca, había musitado un _Reparo_ contra su túnica, de modo que cualquier muestra de ataque desapareció. Cuando había vuelto a la Sala Común, Ron estaba todavía molesto con ella, por despreciar su protección. Al principio estaba reacio a cualquier tipo de disculpa y se decía a sí mismo que iba a costarle perdonarla, pero en cuando la chica entró por el hueco del retrato y lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia él y pedirle perdón; se ablandó totalmente y se arregló con ella, pues en el fondo, no soportaba que estuvieran enfadados.

El primer lunes de la tercera quincena del curso, Hermione estaba especialmente contenta. Su buen humor se debía a que había llegado el día en el que debía entregar una complicadísima traducción para la clase de Estudio de las Runas Antiguas. Una traducción de la que estaba segura que había hecho a la perfección, y esperaba impaciente a que se acabara la clase de Pociones para ir corriendo a entregársela a Bathsheba Babbling, su profesora de runas. La profesora Babbling era una bruja de avanzada edad, con una larga melena plateada que le llegaba por la cintura y que siempre llevaba suelta. Unas gafas redondas y pequeñas eran su distintivo, Hermione las relacionaba con las de Elton John, pues eran iguales. Estaba algo rellena y no era mucho más alta que el profesor Flitwick. En su rostro se apreciaban numerosísimas arrugas, las cuales quedaban apagadas por su siempre pronunciada sonrisa, que le daba un aspecto jovial y bonachón.

Bathsheba Babbling era una mujer estricta, pero no por ello era más dura con sus alumnos en lo que a actitud se refiere. Nunca dudaba en ayudarlos en todo cuanto necesitaran, y siempre ponía todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para que sus alumnos consiguieran una traducción perfecta. Por ello, era la profesora favorita de Hermione… y ella era la alumna favorita de la profesora Babbling. Cuando terminó la clase de Pociones, se despidió apresuradamente de Ron y Harry y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula de Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, situada en el tercer piso, justo al lado del aula de Encantamientos. Abrió la puerta ansiosa, y, como siempre, allí sólo estaba la profesora ordenando su mesita –de algún modo, daba la impresión de que había que estar ordenándola continuamente-, y en cuanto la vio en el umbral de la puerta, esbozó una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos.

-Buenos días, Granger – saludó dulcemente - ¿Cómo ha ido esa traducción? – preguntó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

-Me parece que esta es de las mejores que he hecho – contestó Hermione sonriente, mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

-¡Oh, estoy segura de que será brillante! – exclamó la anciana bruja, entusiasmada.

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar mucho más, pues poco a poco la clase se fue llenando de alumnos. Debido a la escasez de alumnado en esa asignatura aquel año, la directora había decidido que sería conveniente juntar a los pocos alumnos matriculados en ella de cada casa, para así ahorrarle trabajo a la profesora Babbling. Antes de que todos se sentaran, la bruja pidió a sus alumnos que le entregaran las correspondientes traducciones que había mandado, las cuales convocó con un _Accio_ nada más hubieron abierto sus mochilas. Un poco más de una docena de papeles volaron por el aula y se posaron grácilmente sobre la desordenada mesa de la profesora.

-Gracias – dijo amablemente-. Ahora sacad los libros y abridlos por la página 207, donde encontraréis un fragmento sacado de _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_, la versión rúnica. Mientras corrijo rápidamente vuestros trabajos, quiero que lo comencéis a traducir hasta el primer punto.

Los alumnos obedecieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Hermione tomó una hoja de pergamino, una pluma y el tintero ávidamente, y comenzó a traducir rápidamente, sin apartar la vista del texto. Escasos minutos más tarde, ya había terminado. Como siempre, había acabado la primera, por lo que se permitió el lujo de traducir hasta el punto siguiente.

-Malfoy, he de reconocer que has mejorado, pero tus traducciones siguen siendo mediocres las mires por donde las mires – dijo la profesora, desconcentrando bruscamente a Hermione, que apartó la vista del texto y miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, el mismo lugar al que miraba la bruja.

Y allí lo vio. Al fondo de la clase, en una esquina, en la mesa más apartada de las ventanas –por lo que no estaba lo suficientemente iluminada -, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, mirando con aires de indiferencia a la profesora. Se mostraba totalmente impasible ante la crítica que acababa de recibir, como si no le importara. Bathsheba Babbling se había aproximado hacia él con una hoja de pergamino en la mano. Hermione puso distinguir desde su posición unos cuantos tachones en tinta roja sobre algunas frases escritas.

-Vas muy retrasado con lo que respecta al nivel que tienen tus compañeros, y éste es el cuarto año que nos vemos en ésta clase. Me parece que necesitas ayuda – continuó amablemente.

Algunos compañeros rieron con malicia. Entonces Hermione se preguntó por qué no lo había visto antes en aquella clase desde que empezó el curso. Pero claro, independientemente de que aún no se había acostumbrado a que las cuatro casas se hubieran juntado en esa clase; en el resto de asignaturas que los gryffindor tomaban con los slytherin tampoco había notado su presencia, aunque sabía que estaba allí. Había notado que el chico estaba más callado que de costumbre, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. Y entonces recordó que Malfoy había dicho que "_no le hacía ninguna gracia que su reputación se hundiera más de lo que estaba_", con lo que comprendió que, si no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, era porque ya no destacaba… quería pasar inadvertido por el hecho de que ya no tenía amigos.

-Querido – continuó la profesora -, después de tantos años en esta clase, no has mejorado lo suficiente como para permitir que sigas rechazando mi ayuda. Te voy a asignar a alguien para que te ayude con la asignatura – explicó, mientras se oían risas maliciosas de los demás compañeros, que habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para mofarse del que antaño se había burlado de ellos -. A partir de ahora te sentarás con la señorita Granger durante todas las clases.

-¿Qué? – protestaron los dos aludidos al unísono.

-Venga, coge tus cosas y siéntate con tu compañera – ordenó Bathsheba Babbling, apremiándolo al gesticular con las manos.

-Profesora, no creo que sea buena idea – repuso el chico fríamente, arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo siento, Malfoy, pero no estas en condiciones de protesta. En este aula mando yo, así que ya te estás sentando con tu compañera – inquirió la profesora, molesta. Si había algo que no iba a tolerar de ningún modo, es que un alumno no la obedeciera.

El chico se levantó de su asiento refunfuñando, cogió sus cosas y, esquivando las sonrisas burlonas de sus compañeros, avanzó hacia la mesa que la profesora Babbling estaba colocando junto a la de Granger. La chica no lo miró, agachó la cabeza y prosiguió con su tarea de traducción. Draco se sentó al lado de ella, fastidiado, se sentía sumamente inferior ante la que había considerado el eslabón más bajo de la cadena mágica, más bajo incluso que un elfo doméstico. Y aquella era la prueba de que realmente no lo era, pues en ese momento se hallaba por encima de él. Incluso aún siendo una sangre sucia, todo lo que desde pequeño le habían enseñado a despreciar. Claro que, bien pensado, ella le debía una; y con un poco de suerte acabaría haciendo las traducciones por él. Y esa era una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar.

Durante el resto de la clase, Hermione y Draco no cruzaron ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera se miraron, simplemente intentaron seguir la clase con toda la normalidad que podían, ya que el ambiente era tan tenso, que ni la espada de Godric Gryffindor habría conseguido cortarlo. Al finalizar la clase, la profesora Babbling pidió a Malfoy que esperara un momento antes de irse porque quería hablar con él. La charla consistió básicamente en mandarle una gran cantidad de traducciones extra –las cuales aseguró que no contarían para la nota final – esperando que con eso bastara para percibir una mejora en su rendimiento académico. Esto provocó que Draco saliera del aula refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. La profesora le había dicho que_ lo hacía por su bien_ antes de que él se marchara, cosa que le enfureció, pues había un deje de compasión en el tono de su profesora, y la compasión era un sentimiento que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Como todos los días desde que llegó a Hogwarts por última vez, el transcurso de la hora de la comida fue solitario para Draco Malfoy. Aún estando todos los slytherins apelotonados en la misma mesa, se las arreglaban para dejarlo en un rincón de la banqueta donde se sentaban. Sin embargo, después de más de un mes allí, se había acostumbrado. Había aprendido a ignorar esos molestos detalles, pues, si ellos no lo querían, él tampoco los quería a ellos. No los necesitaba, se podían ir todos a la mierda.

Después de comer, fue directo a la biblioteca, ya que se había convertido en el único lugar en el que nadie lo molestaba. Además, gracias a Bathsheba Babbling, tenía toda la tarde ocupada con el montón de traducciones que le había mandado. "_Estúpida asignatura_", pensaba mientras subía las escaleras hacia la cuarta planta. Por el camino encontró dos alumnos entrelazados de tal forma, que no podría distinguir de quién era cada brazo. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su cara cuando descubrió que no eran nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley los que se estaban besando apasionadamente. Apartó la vista y siguió hacia su destino. Medianamente asqueado, llegó a la biblioteca y abrió las puertas decididamente. La estancia estaba casi desierta cuando entró. "_Perfecto_" pensó, y tomó asiento en una de las mesas próximas a la ventana, desparramando sus libros, pergaminos y plumas por todo el escritorio.

Escasos minutos después y unas plantas más abajo, Hermione se despedía de Ron –que se iba al campo de _quidditch_ a entrenar – con un acalorado beso. Como tenía dos horas libres antes de sus clases de la tarde, fue a la biblioteca a terminar una interpretación numérica que debía entregar para la clase de Aritmancia la semana siguiente. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar a su destino, vio a Draco Malfoy sentado en una de las mesas con un deje de frustración en su rostro. Despacio, se sentó en una mesa desde la que podía observar lo que hacía. Lo miró disimuladamente mientras sacaba sus cosas. No paraba de apartarse los mechones de pelo rubio de la cara desquiciadamente y, de vez en cuando, rompía un pergamino y cogía uno nuevo, o tiraba la pluma contra la mesa como si ésta le hubiera insultado. Ante esos arrebatos, la señora Pince chistaba enojada para acabar con aquel "alboroto". Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, Hermione podía ver su perfil, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Supuso que algo en sus deberes no iba bien, y decidió acercarse a él silenciosamente. Justo en el momento en el que estaba más próxima a él, Malfoy maldijo las runas antiguas, a la profesora Babbling y a toda su familia.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó tímidamente, a lo que el chico se sobresaltó ligeramente con tan repentina aparición y giró la cabeza para mirarla, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito _tu_ ayuda? – repuso él fríamente, arrastrando las palabras.

-Bueno, la profesora Babbling dijo que te ayudara, y no pareces muy contento con esas traducciones – inquirió ella despreocupadamente, señalando los pergaminos rotos y las plumas esparcidas que había sobre la mesa.

-Me importa un cuerno lo que esa vieja diga, no te necesito, largo de aquí – inquirió Malfoy despectivamente, provocando que la chica se sintiera dolida… cosa que le enorgulleció.

-Como quieras, Malfoy – espetó ella -. Tú sabrás lo que haces – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Por cierto, eso que has escrito está mal: la salamandra no es un 8, sino un 6 – añadió, marchándose a continuación con aire ofendido por donde había venido.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había marchado, tachó todos los ochos que había escrito en su trabajo y los cambió por seises. No era tan idiota como para no fiarse de la que consideraban la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts. Y, aunque eso le molestara, no iba a desperdiciar la corrección que le había hecho. Sin embargo, una parte de él se sintió humillado. Ya era la segunda vez en todo el día que Granger demostraba que era mejor que él. Y por ello le dieron ganas de convertirla en gusarajo en menos que canta un fénix. Pero se contuvo y siguió a lo suyo. Cuando estaba a punto de enfrascarse de nuevo en su tarea, notó la presencia de alguien justo en frente de él.

-¿Pero no te he dicho que no te necesit… - empezó a decir, pero se paró en seco al ver quién estaba ante él - ¿Nott? – preguntó con sorpresa, mirando la leve sonrisa que esbozaba el aludido.

-Eso no ha estado bien, Malfoy – inquirió Nott indiferente, ampliando un poco su sonrisa - ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… ¿cómo es que no te he visto?

-Siempre he pasado desapercibido, ¿recuerdas? – contestó Theodore mientras se sentaba en frente del rubio – Nunca me ha gustado que me presten demasiada atención, ya sabes, me llamaban _el solitario_.

-Ah, ya… ¿Y eso que has vuelto? – preguntó Draco.

-Creí conveniente acabar mis estudios después de que se llevaran a mi padre – explicó Nott con el semblante entristecido -. Los aurores nos pillaron cuando intentábamos huir del país para que no lo atraparan y lo enviaron a Azkaban. Me retuvieron en el Ministerio unos días hasta que comprobaron que yo no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort ni con la magia oscura y entonces me soltaron. Tuve bastante suerte.

-Vaya… no tenía ni idea – dijo Draco.

-Nadie la tiene, tampoco me preguntan – aseguró Nott, encogiéndose de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto - ¿Y tú qué, qué es eso que te tiene tan desquiciado? – preguntó alegremente, echándole un vistazo a los pergaminos.

-Runas – masculló el rubio, poniendo cara quejumbrosa -. No hay quien entienda esta cosa.

-¿Y por qué la estudias?

-Mi madre encontró hace unos años unas cartas de la familia con algunos fragmentos en rúnico. Me obligó a cursar esa ridícula asignatura con la esperanza de que las tradujera – explicó Malfoy -, pero lo único que consiguen esas clases es que odie más el colegio. En fin… es lo que toca cuando tienes una madre sobre protectora que te insta a que estudies como un loco.

El rostro de Nott se endureció, y Malfoy se arrepintió de haber mencionado a su madre, ya que, una de las pocas cosas que sabían todos del chico, es que había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeño y que la echaba mucho de menos. La quería muchísimo… y su padre nunca fue capaz de darle toda la atención y el amor que ella le daba. Claro que, Theodore Nott estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a los demás hablar de sus madres y, aunque sentía melancolía por la suya, siempre disimulaba. Y lo hizo una vez más, su expresión duró pocos segundos y cambió de tema para hablar de cosas más triviales. Y, aunque nunca habían sido realmente amigos, Draco Malfoy intuyó que aquel era el principio de una nueva amistad… y Theodore Nott reunía todos los requisitos que consideraba necesarios para hablar dignamente con él.

* * *

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews, me animan mucho para continuar la historia.

Un besazo enorme a todos!


End file.
